Analysis Core Abstract The mission of the University of Southern California?s Resource Centers for Minority Aging Research, the Center for the Minority Aging Health Economics Research Center (USC RCMAR), is to provide infrastructure and resources to support the academic success of underrepresented minority researchers, called RCMAR scientists, and to increase the number and diversity of researchers in aging. The focus of the USC RCMAR is on using longitudinal survey and claims- based data sources to identify causal pathways: i.e., (1) social, economic and environmental factors driving disparities in physical disease and cognitive functioning; and (2) health consequences of disparities in medical care and pharmaceutical utilization. The Analysis Core will build on its successes as the data and analytical arm supporting RCMAR scientists so that the research programs they develop lead to independent funding. The Analysis Core, utilizing the rich resources of our partner NIA-funded Centers at USC, will provide workshops in data and analytics. The Analysis Core will promote research and methods across all RCMARs through a visiting scientist program. The Analysis Core will generate new lines of innovative research employing a multidisciplinary approach based on methods and theories from economics complemented by the tools from medicine, gerontology, psychology and social work.